Chaque fois que le train passe
by c-fleurbleue
Summary: Une song-fic avec Hermione comme principale protagoniste sur un lyrique de L.Lemay. la guerre contre Voldemort est finie et Hermione songe aux conséquences. (complète)


Série : Harry Potter  
Genre : Angst/Drama... Song-fic 

**Disclaimer : Pas du tout à moi à mon grand malheur, enfin, on fait avec. Après tout j'ai déjà les quatre premiers bouquins dans ma bibliothèque, je ne vais pas trop me plaindre. En attendant, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. La chanson est de Lynda Lemay et, franchement, j'aime ces CDs même si ces chansons sont parfois bien déprimantes.**

_NB : Cela fait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce lyrique avec Hermione comme protagoniste. _

**Chaque fois que le train passe **

Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle a dix-sept ans. Elle s'asseoit sur un banc et regarde les enfants tourbillonner, gais, heureux, insouciants. Si innocents. Ils montent dans le Poudlard-Express de 11h. C'est la rentrée des vacances de Noël.  
Les cris de joie coulent autour d'elle. Elle contemple mais ne voit pas. 

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'la rivière coule _

Elle a connu la guerre. Celle contre Voldemort. Celle dont les Moldus ont tout ignoré. Celle à laquelle elle a tant perdu.  
Elle a perdu ces illusions. Et plus que cela. Elle ne retournera plus à l'école. Elle ne peut plus

_Elle y pense dans la rue et dans la classe   
En pleine solitude et en pleine foule _

Les cauchemars remplissent ses nuits. Elle est devenue amie avec l'insomnie. Les cris, le sang, les morts. Elle les voit la nuit. Le jour. Ils la hantent.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Et puis sur chaque pont qu'elle traverse _

Severus Rogue est mort dans ces bras en la protégeant. Elle a vu tomber d'autres Serpentards, des Serdaigles, de Pousoufles, des Gryffondors. Elle ne les a pas tous connu, parfois, c'était juste un visage dont elle s'est souvenue. Le champ de bataille était l'anti-chambre de l'enfer.  
Le sol de Poudlard était rougi de sang. Sang des deux camps.

Folie des hommes à la nuit d'Hallowen. Nuit des morts. Bel épitaphe sur la tombe des combattants.

_Chaque fois qu'elle refoule ou qu'elle renverse   
Une larme d'enfant et de détresse _

Elle n'est plus une enfant.

Elle a tué. Lucius Malfoy, pour venger son professeur sarcastique de Potions. Et d'autres. Des mangemorts, anciens ou nouveaux. Compagnons d'école parfois. Qui ont choisi l'obscurité et la folie de Voldemort comme avenir.

Elle a hurlé tant de malédictions, de mises à mort. Elle porte le sang sur ces mains comme un fardeau et pleure son innocence.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Elle y pense tout l'temps dans la voiture_

Ils ont voulu lui donner l'Ordre de Merlin de Première classe, comme à Harry, comme à Ron. Pathétique.  
Harry sait ce qu'est être hanté mais il a survécu à la Prophétie. Il a appris à vivre malgré les cadavres et la douleur. Ron lui ne comprend pas. Il a perdu un frère dans la bataille mais le voit comme une mort honorable pour la Lumière, le bon, le juste. Les valeurs de Gryffondor.  
Ron n'a pas tué. Il n'a pas moulé Avada Kedavra.  
Il ne sait pas le froid galcial qui se courbe le long de son échine chaque fois qu'elle respire.  
  
Elle n'est plus sorcière. Ils ont " brisé " sa baguette. Elle ne peut plus mouler un simple charme. Aucune médaille ne lui rendra sa voix. Elle est devenue muette. Un dernier cadeau de Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'elle lançait la malédiction final sur la mangemort psychopathe pour sauver Neville.

Neville. Il est assis à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien. Que peut-il dire. La guerre l'a durci et a réussi à le rendre en même temps fort et confiant là où les restes du monde a échoué. C'est un survivant. C'est le seul avec Rogue et Harry qui sait ce qu'elle a vécu.

_Derrière ses parents qui la conduisent   
À l'école, au marché ou à l'église _

Sa mère attend de l'autre côté. Du côté non-magique. Son père n'est pas là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Ils l'ont tué. Pour l'exemple. Pour la faire souffir. Pour la punir d'être née.

Elle porte des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Elle réapprend à vivre dans un monde qui lui était devenu inconnu au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Elle réapprend la vie avec sa mère. Apprivoiser la douleur, la solitude. Effacer le mal enraciné dans son âme.  
La langue des signes, les mathématiques, l'histoire du monde sans magie, les guerres et les génocides du genre humain, la poésie... Elle vit par les livres. Ils sont son échappatoire, sa sortie, son absinthe, son oubli.

Les mots noirs sur blanc ne portent pas le sang. Ils ne sont que des symboles, vides et pourtant plein de connaissances.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Elle y pense tout l'temps à la maison_

Elle n'a plus de cordes vocales. Un sort de magie noire, vieux, oublié, honni et interdit. Qui lui a pris les restes de lambeaux de sa vie. Tante Marie tient compagnie à sa mère, de l'autre côté.  
Neville se lève. Il plonge son regard dans le sien. Il ne dit rien. Il est encore trop tôt pour parler des morts. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur son front. Ils ne prononcent pas un mot. Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils n'ont pas oublié le sang, sa gorge déchirée en lambeaux, sa peau blanche déchiquetée et sa vie s'écoulant en rigole le long du parc de Poudlard.

Il l'a porté, bouleversé et aussi blessé qu'elle . Il a serré sa chemise déchirée sur sa blessure pour empêcher la vie de s'écouler. Il a employé ses plantes et sa connaissance pour la maintenir en vie. Au milieu de la fureur de la bataille, des morts et des blessés, Neville Londubat a combattu pour la protéger, pour rembourser sa dette.

Et ces crétins du Ministère ne lui ont offert que l'ordre de troisième classe. Imbéciles pompeux et ignorants.

_Quand elle ouvre le tiroir des rasoirs   
Ou la petite porte des flacons _

Il monte dans le train. Elle le regarde partir. Elle ne dit rien.

Sa mère était partie faire une course de dernière minute. Quand elle est revenu son père n'était plus.

Ils ont pris Sirius, le professeur Rogue et MacGonagall, Maugrey, George, Justin, Luna, Cho, Cédric, et tant d'autres... les parents d'Harry et de Neville... Tout cela par la haine et le racisme de quelques hommes. Pour leur eugénisme et endomagie. Aliénation.

Elle ne se tuera pas. Elle ne peut pas. Si elle faisait ça, ils auraient presque gagné. Alors elle continue de vivre. Elle regarde les cachets, les rasoirs que son père a laissé. Elle n'y touchera jamais. Elle survivra même si c'est à moitié. Victoire au goût amer que de persister dans son calvaire. Elle est trop têtue pour son propre bien.

Trop déterminée. Elle ne veut pas leur donner le dernier mot.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train siffle   
Chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'aller moins mal _

Elle ignore les regards de pitié et de sympathie ou de curiosité de ses camarades. Elle ignore l'indifférence de Ron qui ne veut pas, ne peut pas, comprendre le mal de son âme. Harry n'est pas là. Il reste à Sainte-Mangouste pour être soigné. Il a beaucoup souffert. Mais il est libre d'une partie de son enfer.

Elle sait que même si la vengeance a un goût amer, Harry l'a aimé. Rendre ce qui est dû à celui qui lui a tout pris et le réduire à la cendre. Voldemort n'est plus. Il est un nom, un souvenir, un cauchemar passé. Il a emporté avec lui les Détraqueurs en enfer. Les survivants de son côté sont en prison pour le reste de leur existence amer.  
Il y a une sorte de justice.

Et elle reste sur le banc.

_Chaque fois qu'elle avale ou qu'elle renifle   
Une dose à grimper sur les étoiles _

Elle prend son breuvage de guérison. Même si elle n'est plus réellement une sorcière, elle est un symbole, une héroine, un modèle. Sa voix brisée pendant la bataille ne peut être remplacée mais même sans elle, même sans, la puissance est là. Elle coule le long des ses veines et chante pour l'aider à continuer.

Elle se sent étourdie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prend son médicament. Elle espère que bientôt elle pourra arrêter de se le faire administrer. Qu'ils diront que son corps est guéri même si son âme ne l'est pas.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que la train passe   
Chaque fois qu'un regard tombe sur elle _

Le train part. Les parents qui restent là essayent de cacher qu'ils l'observent. Elle sait ce qu'ils se disent, elle sait ce qu'ils pensent. C'est elle. C'est elle qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, c'est elle qui a tué vingt autres Mangemorts. Elle qui a survécu à la malédiction de Vox. Elle qui est le plus grand génie de Poudlard depuis Jédusord même si elle ne passera pas les ASPIC.

Elle est une héroïne. Elle est une meurtrière.

Elle était sauvage, dangereuse, une lionne en fureur sur le champ de bataille. Une Amazone, une guerrière, elle était la fierté de sa chef de maison. Elle était une furie et a apporté la mort et le repos éternel comme une walkyrie. Elle porte le sang sur ses mains.

_Chaque fois qu'elle tombe sur le regard   
que le regard ne l'a pas trouvé belle _

Ils détournent leur yeux. Ils évitent de regarder ses cheveux courts en bataille depuis l'hôpital qui ne cachent pas les balafres le long de sa joue gauche et son cou...  
Elle porte comme une bannière l'horrible cicatrice sur sa gorge même si ils préfèreraient qu'elle la cache. Parce qu'ils savent ce que cela veut dire. Elle ne peut plus parler désormais, plus poser de questions. Elle ne sera plus jamais Miss Je-sais-tout, pour personne, pas même pour Rogue.

Que diraient-ils si elle enlevait son manteau, pour leur montrer les autres marques. Les traces plus petites de la bataille et des malédictions qui elles aussi ne s'effaceront jamais et tracent sur son corps un réseau de souvenirs.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'la rivière fuit _

Elle ne se plaint pas.   
Le silence est un compagnon préférable aux gémissements et aux plaintes faibles des pleurnichards comme Malefoy, Draco, qui a survécu.

Elle retient un rire narquois silencieux. Trop lâche pour choisir un côté, planqué à l'abri avec les plus jeunes dans la château. Il a récolté un léger traumatisme cranien quand Parkinson a employé Expelliarmus sur lui parce qu'il voulait l'empêcher d'aller sur le champ de bataille combattre avec Dumbledore. Foutu trouillard qui a essayé de se poser comme figure héroïque après la guerre.  
Mais personne n'a été dupe cette fois.

Il se cache maintenant. La honte et le mépris sont accrochés à son nom.

Elle, elle continue de vivre.

_Elle voudrait s'envoler dans l'espace   
Elle voudrait s'enfoncer dans l'oubli _

Parfois elle voudrait effacer la douleur et les cicatrices. Se réveiller dans son lit comme si tout n'était qu'un long, lourd et torturant cauchemar un soir étouffant d'été. Elle sait que ce n'est pas possible.  
Les livres sont sa bouée de sauvetage. Son silence momentané. La disgression à ses pensées. Son échappatoire, son évasion quotidienne.

Elle lit des livres pour enfants à côté de ceux d'école, pour retrouver un peu de son innocence mais elle sait qu'elle se ment simplement. Même si les histoires finissent bien, même si les écrits sont heureux et optimistes, même si elles débordent de joie, elles n'effacent pas la peine et le sang.

Les mots noirs sur blanc ne portent pas le sang. Ils ne sont que des symboles, vides et pourtant...

_Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'elle se sent laide   
Elle y pense chaque fois qu'elle voit sa mère _

Elle se lève. Sa mère l'attend de l'autre côté avec Tante Marie.  
Elle marche pour les rejoindre.

_Se ruiner la vie pour lui venir en aide   
Alors qu'elle pourra jamais rien y faire _

Il est loin le temps où un baiser sur un genoux égratigné suffisait à effacer tout mal et toute peur. Où un nouveau livre était une source de joie suffisante pour chantonner et passer une excellente journée.

Il est loin le temps où ils étaient heureux et insouciants et inconscients de l'obscurité. Et où ses parents pouvaient éloigner facilement les monstres dans le placard à balai.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe   
Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'l'océan danse _

Elle a perdu ces illusions. Et plus que cela.  
Elle porte le sang sur ces mains comme un fardeau et pleure son innocence.  
Les mots noirs sur blanc ne portent pas le sang. Ils ne sont que des symboles, vides et pourtant.

_À marée haute comme à marée basse   
Au début comme à la fin des vacances _

La voie 93/4 est vide maintenant. Elle est seule, dernière ombre sur le quai abandonné.

_Elle y pense et pourtant, elle se retient   
Elle y pense et pourtant, loin et dedans _

Elle passe la porte cachée. Elle va rendre visite à Harry maintenant. Elle lui a promis de lui raconter, si Ron, Ginny et Neville vont bien, si le train est bien parti, si tout est redevenu normal pour ceux qui peuvent oublier leur douleur.

Elle les envie d'oublier si facilement la terreur dont l'odeur remonte à si peu de temps. Et le sang et l'agonie et les cris... mais elle a promis de sourire même si c'est faux parce ce que c'est toujours une autre victoire sur l'obscurité.

_Chaque foutue fois que passe le train   
Elle a pas envie de s'planter devant _

Alors elle continue de vivre. Parce qu'elle est entêtée. Même si les pillules sont à portée de main, même si les rasoirs brillent trop clair, même si trop de somnifères pourraient simplement lui faire quitter cet enfer.

Elle sourit même si c'est amer, si les muscles de sa mâchoire en fait pas vraiment coopèrent.

_Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend   
À deux pas de ces rails qu'elle connaît bien_

Elle pense au Professeur Rogue, à la manière qu'il avait de survivre. Rancune, colère, amertume... sentiments négatifs, rongés de noirceur pour continuer.  
Elle ne veut pas finir enchaînée par la haine. C'est à cause d'elle que tout est arrivé.   
  
_Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend   
De trouver la façon d'y penser moins _

Elle se penche contre sa mère et dépose un baiser sur la joue de la femme plus âgée. La tristesse est devenue le fardeau des trois femmes qui s'éloignent de la gare vers un autre lieu. Mais elles ont aussi leur amour.

_Elle attend qu'on lui vide sa cargaison   
Et que dans le courant d'un grand fou rire _

Elle veut continuer d'espérer, que demain, elle ira mieux et qu'il y aura moins de larmes. Elle pense qu'Harry et Neville l'aiment et la soutiennent, autant qu'elle le fait pour eux.  
Elle refuse la haine.  
Elle sourit plus doucement.

Peut-être un jour les cicatrices seront moins laides, moins voyantes. Elles se faneront.

_En voyant s'éloigner l'dernier wagon   
Elle oublie de penser qu'elle veut mourir _

Peut-être un jour, l'amour sera suffisament fort à nouveau pour tenir les dommages au loin et alors ce ne sera plus seulement une victoire amère.  
Ce sera vraiment la fin de la guerre. Sa guerre.  
****

**Fin**

> Voilà. C'était une song-fic qui me tracassait depuis maintenant près de trois ans. Je n'avais jamais réussi à l'écrire avant et là, pouf, près de 7 pages après une nuit blanche.  
J'ai vraiment des phases bizarres.  
J'espère que Mione ne fait pas trop pleurnicheuse. Et que personne n'aime Ron. Sinon vous allez m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai écrit.
> 
> Sayonara.
> 
> ...Bleue


End file.
